deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier FAQ
This page deals with FAQs about Dead Frontier. For a FAQ on the Wiki, do visit the page Dead Frontier Wiki:FAQ. Character How do I heal? Go to your inventory and drag and drop medications onto your avatar. Lower level medicines are less effective. Medication that are at your character's level or higher are effective, and paying for a fellow player's services to help triples their effectiveness. Nevertheless, you will get the same amount of health points from medications at your level and higher ones (e.g. A level 21 player will get the same amount of points whether he uses bandages or morphine.) Hire a doctor from the 'Services-Medical' tab in the Marketplace in your outpost. Drag the medical item to the doctor's red cross whom you wish to purchase services from and make sure you have enough cash on hand to buy the service and that the doctor is of appropriate level. How do I repair my armor? Similar to above, take your armor off, and have money on hand. Go to Marketplace- Repair tab, drag the armor to the icon to the right of the person who is high enough level to repair your armor. Alternatively if your character has the engineer profession (and providing you're a high enough level) you can repair your own armor by going to your inventory and dragging the armor over the repair icon, but it will still take away 10% of your hunger. Similarly this can also be done with medication if you have the doctor profession, and also can be done with food if you have the chef profession. According to the help file, farmers and scientists are able to create food and medicine respectively. How does that work? This happens automatically. You have to be online in order to receive your items. You should find the new items in your inventory provided that you have the space for them. Remember that you still need chefs to cook the food and doctors to administer most medical treatments in order to get the most benefit from them. However, if you have no inventory space left, then the food/medicine you produced will not appear in your inventory. Note : You have to log in once a day ( no need to log in thrice a day ) and you cannot produce anything if you are on critical or starving . How do I use my class skills (doctor, chef, engineer)? On your inventory screen, drag and drop the medical item, food and armor onto the Cross, Pot and Wrench icon, respectively. To sell your service on the Marketplace, go to Marketplace > Selling > click Sell Services > input your desired price and click OK; to cancel the Service from Marketplace just click Cancel Sale. How do I barricade? #Get a claw hammer , nails and planks ( 1 nails , 1 planks ) . #stand in front of a door ... a sign will come up saying " press B to barricade " . #Barricade ( by holding B ) until the sign goes away ( and the door is barricaded ) . #Kill all zombies , so the captured area is safe . If a sign saying " Press O to enter Outpost Mode " does not come up , its either because you missed a zombie ( zombies are everywhere ... not just in the lootable rooms ) or because there is another door ( to prevent this , take a tour of the area and kill all zombies you see and if you see one door ... and killed all zombies , then barricade ) . Note : Houses almost always have one door . Therefore if you see a house and need to enter PO ( Personal Outpost ) mode , enter the house ( do not enter buildings or hospitals because they always have 2 doors ... sometimes 3 ) . How does the hunger system work? There are 4 levels of hunger, Nourished, Fine, Hungry, and Starving. You lose 1% hunger every two minutes that you are in the game and 1% for every hour spent in the Outpost. Being Nourished gives you 125% xp, whilst starving gives you around 50% xp. Eating food will make you less hungry. What does the Nourishment Level of food and the Healing level of medical supplies mean? Foods' nourishment level and healing items' level needs to be higher than your level to have maximum effectiveness. From level 1 to 10, a player can eat chips for 15% nourishment, but from level 11 to 20, it will only have 3% nourishment value. They will then have to use at least level 20 foods, because level 10 foods have now dropped in effectiveness dramatically. Help! I'm gaining experience very slowly! What's going on? You're probably less than 75% nourished. If your nourishment is less than 75%, then you will gain less experience than you would have gained if you were fully "Nourished." Also remember the "soldier" has a -20% exp disadvantage. Gameplay I'm playing with friends; why can't I see or play with some of them? Whats going on there? A: Rather than there being any problem on the games part, your friends are probably just in a different instance to you. Instances are the games way of letting many people play the game in the same areas at the same time without clogging everyones gameplay. Think of them as alternate dimensions, multiple instances of the same location running in parallel. Chances are your friends have probably been loaded into a seperate instance to you. This can be rectified however, by using the F2 button during play to bring up the instance follow menu. Just type your friend's name, and as long as you are both logged in to the same session you will always be able to see each other. If you want a party of more than two just get your buddies to add someone from the group and things should work most of the time. Is there some kind of party system? A: Not a fully-fledged one, but see question above. What about a friend/buddy list? A: Easy, while in a Outpost go to your profile and click on the "Edit Buddies" link. Here you can browse those on your friends list or add new ones. The link above that works in the same way as an "Ignore" list. Make a note of fellow players in the inner city and if you want to find them again later, just add them. Hint: try using the PrintScreen button on your keyboard and opening screenshots in photo editing software to save names that are hard to remember. Why does multiplayer still seem AI controlled? A: Most common reason for this is a poor connection on either your or the other players computer. Intensive graphical settings, crowded areas or peak internet usage times may also slow things down. If possible try closing any idle programs on your desktop to conserve RAM and maybe make things zippier. How do I get money? You get money by looting while in the city, or selling items you buy or find in the city. Farmers and scientists can sell the items they make, while doctors, chefs and engineers can sell their services for money. Why not try buying and selling between different Outposts to make a bit of cash, as prices vary according to the kind of players stationed at the outpost and the unique supply of items in that area? However depending on your level this could be a risky strategy since the journey is quite a trip. I have all this cash. Why can't I buy things in the shop? What are credits, and how do I get them? You first need to take the money out of the bank before being able to use it, and always remember to put any remaining cash back in the bank or you will lose it if you die (unless you have a security box which can be purchased from the market , or looted. Only your best box will work). Cash is in-game money. This is used for trade with other players. See the next question for details on how to do so. Credits are obtained by donating to the game, which is vitally important to provide for server costs, and is also AdminPwn's game developer source of income. How do I trade with other players? Go to the market place and buy items. You can send private messages back and forth for private trades, if you are aiming to barter with a particular person. To offer a private trade you must go to that person's profile and click trade. Private offers are received on the private tab in the market place. What is the CB radio? The CB radio is functionally a chat-room (Powered by RealChat), for Dead Frontier players that's accessible anywhere, even in the city (as opposed to the forums, which are not available unless you are in an outpost). Within the CB Radio, you can creative Private Rooms to fit your specific needs. How do I tell how powerful a weapon is? Generally speaking, the higher the skill required to use the weapon, the more powerful it is. Some experienced players have calculated the amount of damage per second (DPS) or damage per hit that different weapons produce. You can look for them in the Weapons section of the Wiki. Help! I'm being mobbed by zombies EVERYWHERE! What the hell is going on? There are several factors that influence zombie spawning. One is noise. If your weapon is loud, (heavy machine guns and shotguns in particular), you will draw much more attention. Blades and blunts are the quietest weapons of all, and will draw the least attention. Rifles and pistols are the quietest firearms, though not as silent as blades and blunts, and will not affect the amount of attention you get very much. Also, if you venture too far away from an outpost, expect to see stronger and faster zombies. The last factor would be a random "aggro spike", where the amount of attention you get from zombies increases drastically for no reason at all, at a random place or time. This typically happens more often deep in the Inner City. These are also thought to occur moments before an attack is due at your local outpost. Where do I find 'x' item? Looting chances are random. It has been confirmed that the farther away you are from the outpost, the better your loot will be, but beware. The zombies will be more vicious the farther you are from civilization, and there will be more of them and more powerful varieties too. Also bear in mind the amount of fellow players around is likely to be less the farther from civilisation you are, for better or worse. Remember, gold members get better loot chances! What happens if I die? You'll lose all the cash you have on-hand at Levels 11+ (half of it from Levels 6-10), except for money protected by a security box. Remember to keep your cash in the bank at the outpost to avoid losing it, as banked cash is not affected by death. You'll also lose 1/2 of the experience you have gained since you last left any outpost (also only Level 11+). In addition, you will probably have to buy healing items to restore your health after you have respawned. In other words, try not to die so much! What is a clan? How do I join one? Clans are groups of players who share a commonality of purpose, whether this simply means enjoying the game together, helping each other out, role-playing, or all of the above. They can also compete in Clan TPK / TS and receive rewards (listed below) for the entire group. Twenty players can be in a clan at any time and the cost to start one is $10,000,000 which can be done at the "Clan HQ" section in the outposts. If interested, check out the Clan Discussion forum where you can either ask a clan to admit you or start a new thread for a new clan of your own. Clan TPK / TS rewards: X-Dusk Enforcer X-Dusk Razor X-Dusk Helmet XXL Security Box What does being Master-crafted mean and how does that work? Master-crafted means that the item will give you stat advantages other items don't give you, i.e. more accuracy. The items have to be equipped in order for the stat boost to be in effect. The statistics Master-crafted weapons give you are: Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reload, whereas mastercrafted armour boosts Endurance and Agility. A Master-crafted weapon can boost stats in all three areas at once and the same principle applies with armours (e.g. a Master-crafted Nail Bat can give +2 accuracy, +6 critical hit and +5 reload at the same time). The highest boost a stat can obtain with a Master-crafted weapon is +8, while armours can have a maximum stat boost of +24. What is the enhance button, and what does it do? The enhance button makes your weapon mastercrafted for $15,000, giving it random bonus stats. Each enhancement resets the stats, so multiple enhancements will not stack. Armor cost $30,000 to enhance. What do the rusty key, severed hand, or Secronom keycard do? Due to the new update this objects are used in Missions such as Big Brother which is based around Doggs Stockade or Disarmed around Secronom Bunker. What is Death Row? Death Row is not a specific location. It's a general term coined by players to describe the strip on the far eastern edge of the map in 2D (typically closer to the corners) that are filled with the most difficult zombies and, often, significantly better loot. Because of the strength of the zombies there, looting is a precarious activity, and no one can typically stay there for long. It is also popular to call it "Endzone". I hear the word looting a lot, what does it mean? How do I loot? Looting simply means searching for items/money on corpses, vehicles, trash cans, etc. To do this simply walk up to the place (which has a question mark on it and usually is colored yellow), and hold E for about 3 seconds, until the message whether you found something not pops up. Can I keep looting the same body? Nope, once you loot it, it's looted for that screen (Unless you Refresh). Going a certain distance (several blocks) from the spot or into an outpost and then back to the city resets all this though. Why can't I loot certain cars or bodies? Some cars and bodies just aren't lootable, simply move on to the next one. If it's lootable then there's a question mark on it and the screen will say, "Hold E to search" when you get close enough to it. Why did I lose my money/exp? You died. When you die at Level 11 and after you lose ALL your cash that you had on your character and 1/2 of the exp you gained since you left an outpost (like Nastya's Holdout). (You lose half of your cash on hand Levels 6-10.) It's best to put all your cash into the Bank. Can I lose my items if I die? No, armor can BREAK if it is on you, and you can use up ammunition/food. but you will never LOSE an item from death. You will only lose cash and a certain amount of exp. How do I change classes? I want to be something else! You will have to pay 1k credits (800 credits for Gold Members) for a class change. As such, it is recommended for players to make a new account instead of going for a class change, unless the player can afford it or really needs it. This option mainly exists for those who'd rather stick with the one character. What is the Elite Shop? How do I get there? The Elite Shop sells inexpensive but powerful equipment, obtainable nowhere else in the game. The items, known as Dusk Equipment, are not tradeable. Every Monday the weekly top survivor and later top player killer will gain access to the Elite shop. As of July 17th, 2011, level 200 characters are able to access the Elite Shop at any given time. The current max level is 220 and permanent access to dusk is now rewarded to that level. What is Aggro? Aggro stands for the zombies' aggressiveness towards players. There is no numerical value for this but you can tell how much you have by the speed and number of the zombies coming after you. Aggro can increase from sprinting, killing zombies, walking into zombie's line of sight and using noisy weapons, amongst other things. It can be used tactically (for example to lure and herd zombies) or if you'd prefer to keep a low profile do your best to keep it as low as possible. How can I get Custom Weapons? At first AdminPwn was making custom weapons for large donations to the game. This proved too time consuming and the feature was removed. Now you can only rename custom weapons for 500 credits. You can get the stats upgraded to 8/8/8 for 250 credits and 24/24 for 500 credits, you can do these at the yard. Category:Miscellaneous Content